The program of the Biophysics Research Laboratory is one of fundamental research in a medical and clinical environment, emphasizing the study of biological specificity at the molecular level. The molecular basis of enzyme action has been examined through investigations of metalloenzymes which continue to offer unique opportunities for such studies in their firmly bound metal atoms. Chemical modifications of the enzymatically active amino acid residues in such enzymes additionally join investigations in this field with that of protein chemistry at large. Both approaches have permitted detailed investigations of conventional features of such systems that are essential to their biological roles. Basic findings have been translated and extended as a basis for studies in clinical medicine. Analytical methodology of high sensitivity and precision has also continually been developed and improved in conjunction with both the basic and the clinical investigations.